


Get a Room

by 37peaches22



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37peaches22/pseuds/37peaches22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris can't seem to keep his hands off of Hawke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

> Mini mini fill for this prompt:
> 
> Okay, really, a post on tumblr set me off on this path. Because while most writers depict Fenris as really bad at expressing feelings, then the guy is the one snogging Hawke publicly in the Gallows; openly wears two obvious tokens belonging to Hawke (might as well have a sign around his neck with 'property of Hawke'); giggles like a schoolgirl at Hawke's flirting...  
> So, basically, once Hawke has confirmed that, yes, the two of them are in a relationship, Fenris is outright affectionate no matter the audience. Holding hands, snuggling, kissing, love bites, flirting, and everything short of groping Hawke right there on the street.  
> And the others are all O_O.

“Oh would you two get a room?” Aveline groaned at the mess that was Hawke and Fenris. She was sitting in his lap and he was nuzzling her neck, both completely oblivious to the others in the room.

“Preferably mine.” Isabela purred, leaning across the table to get a better look at the action.

“Oh shut your mouth, whore.” Aveline rolled her eyes. Hawke giggled, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.

“I think it’s cute!” Merrill chirped happily from beside Isabela. 

“I’m sure you do, Daisy.” Varric laughed. He turned his attention back to the lovebirds just in time to see the small upturn of Fenris’ lips. “Did Broody just smile? Rivaini, you owe three sovereigns!” He cheered out, earning a glare from Fenris.

“I, uh.” Hawke stammered, a blush rising to her cheeks. She started moving to sit on the chair next to Fenris when his arms tightened around her.

“Do not move.” He ordered before going back to nipping her neck and ear. Hawke just continued to giggle, her embarrassment nearly forgotten. Now, they had everyone’s undivided attention. Even Isabela was shocked.


End file.
